Gokujou Rakuen Tours
by poluskinha
Summary: Best friends Sasuke and Neji are invited to a party of "The Finest Cuisine". At the party, which is held on a luxury tour bus, it is only them and four other men who are heads of Kage Enterprises, a successful I.T. corporation. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

I'm not very good with describing sceneries and places and rooms, so please bear with me. You can use your own imagination to make up for where I'm lacking. Sorry. Since this is AU please respect the fact that I adjusted my characters to suit the personalities of Go-con.

.

Almost all the dialogue and scenes are taken from the manga Gokujou Rakuen Tours. It is not a crossover. The characters from Naruto were "transported" to the world of Go-con.

.

_This story is being beta'd by__** selandora**__. Thank you very much for your guidance._

.

**Warning:** Mature content

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto, Gokujou Rakuen Tours is property of Nishimura Shuuko. This story is only for the amusement of myself and others, and no money is being made.

.

.

.

_People in search of a soul mate attend different parties every night…_

_Among them is one particular party hosted by a mysterious group. It is called "The Illusion"…_

_Rumors have encouraged speculation, but everyone come to the same conclusion…_

"_The Illusion" has…_

…_The Finest Cuisine _

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji checked his inbox and found 2 new unread messages.

"Huh? What is this?" he exclaimed while he read the first one.

It read:

_Hyuuga Neji-sama,_

_Ticket to the Tour of the Finest Cuisine_

_Please excuse for the abrupt letter. We would like to invite you to a tour organized by our company._

Upon reading the email message, Neji was wide eyed and suspicious. "Ah? A tour? Weird. Whatever." He deleted the strange email and started reading the other one.

_Neji,_

_I heard that you weren't feeling well. Are you better now? Tell me if there's something bothering you._

_-Haru_

"Haru! Oh gosh, my hands are trembling." And indeed they were. "It's been a long time since we talked. Ah! I finished my work. Let me get him into a chat room…"

A few months ago, Neji's job application was rejected. He was feeling down and accidentally sent an email to the wrong address. That was how he met Haru.

Neji logged onto his instant messenger:

_Neji has entered the chatroom._

_Haru has entered the chatroom._

_Haru: Thank you, Neji. I was able to finish my work because of your encouragement. I had so much work, I didn't even have time to read my mail. Now, I think I can take a short break._

_Neji: Don't mention it. You are a novelist; it's common to be overly focused. You don't have to be so hard on yourself._

_Haru: You're working for Kage Enterprises, you must be busy too, right?_

_Neji: Yeah, now I'm working on the security system. I have to work overtime a lot, but I love what I do._

_Haru: You always work so hard. When will you take a break?_

Neji sighed. He didn't think they would be friends for such a long time, so he lied about his job. Haru seemed like a mature, gentle and capable adult. They had absolutely nothing in common. But the more they talked, the more Neji would tell him about everything, like all of his likes and dislikes; all of his problems and complaints.

_Neji: I haven't made any plans yet. And you?_

_Haru: The same. There are still some issues for me to settle._

_Neji: We are the lonely ones. ^^_

_Haru: Oh…then let's go on a date. ^^_

_Neji: What do you mean?_

_Haru: Let's meet._

"Huh? No…NO! We can't do that!" Neji cried. He's fallen in love with Haru and didn't know if he had the courage to face him yet.

_Neji: I can't meet you yet. I will when I'm confident._

_Haru: Confident? About what? Your looks?_

_Neji: No…not that ;;_

_Haru: Then what? I want to know why_

_Neji: …_

_Haru: Alright then. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to._

_Neji: Sorry ;;_

Indeed Neji wanted to know the man with whom he fell in love, but he was insecure because of his job. Although he said that he worked for Kage Enterprises, he really wasn't in charge of security…it was something else entirely.

.

The bustling sound of dishes, cups and cutlery served as background noise of a café on the ground floor of a business building. Two young men; one of them with shoulder length black hair curled on the back and bangs falling on the sides of his face, black eyes and pale skin, and the other man had long black hair and pale eyes; were talking between themselves.

"Hn, so you haven't told Haru that you work as a waiter in Kage Café?" said Sasuke, the black eyed man, Neji's best friend and colleague at the café.

"I…I will eventually!" said Neji, terribly embarrassed.

"Tell him. Now."

"B-but we're working now!"

Sasuke pushed his own cellphone into Neji's hands. "5 minutes is all you need. I'll take over for you."

"Sasuke, not now!"

Neji had met Uchiha Sasuke during the interview for Kage Enterprises. After their applications had been rejected Neji had met the pale raven man again while applying for the Kage Café. They had promised each other to try again the following year and had been friends ever since.

"Senpai, there's a man sleeping at a table. I can't get him to wake up." said Yamanaka Ino, a newly hired blond waitress.

"Oh" groaned Sasuke.

"He's here again." said Neji.

"Go sort him out, Neji!" ushered Sasuke.

Neji picked up a tray with a cup of coffee and a sandwich. "Understood."

He approached the man's table. "Sabaku-sama, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Here's your coffee."

The man slowly rose from the smell of coffee. His blood red hair covering a part of his face as he sleepily tried to open his eyes.

"Um…" started Ino.

"What is it newbie?" asked Sasuke. He was watching his friend slowly feeding the sleepy Sabaku his hot coffee.

"Is that man under Neji-senpai's care?" asked Ino.

"You could say that, Ino." answered Sasuke. Neji was now mouth feeding Sabaku his sandwich. "His name is Sabaku Gaara. He's a little weird though, and only Neji's coffee can wake him up."

"Sabaku-sama is weird but good-looking." Ino drooled. She had a good cause too. Sabaku's sea green eyes and well-proportioned face, coupled with a pale skin and a great body made a girl's wet dreams. The tattoo 'Ai' inscribed on his forehead only increased his charm.

Sasuke started "Yes, but even though he acts like that-"

Loud noises and exclamations from outside interrupted him.

"Ah…speak of the devil…" said Sasuke.

"Whoa, who are they?" exclaimed a blushing Ino.

"Good morning, President Uzumaki!" – the room chorused as three men entered.

Amongst them was the president of Kage Enterprises, Uzumaki Naruto, who was also the most gorgeous man alive. He was tall and muscular body, as well as blond with striking ice blue eyes. He had three straight lines on each side of his face that made him look fierce.

"That is the president of Kage Enterprises. He and his friends are part of what's known as the Kage Club, a group made up of only the department heads and President Uzumaki. They actually live a penthouse in the Kage Enterprises, so they're known as the 'Residents of the Club'," explained the raven.

"Wow, he's a company president? Looks so young," said Ino in disbelief.

"Let's go, Gaara!" Naruto ordered Sabaku, who glared at him.

"Thank you for the coffee," the red head muttered to Neji as he passed.

"Ah, you're wel-welcome," stuttered Neji.

"Is Sabaku-sama also part of Kage Club?" asked Ino.

"Yes," said Sasuke. "He's only 27 but he's already the vice-president in charge of Opinion Research. He's more like the lone wolf of the club – he's very independent," he continued.

Ino was trying to brew coffee frantically and it drew Sasuke's attention. "What are you doing, Ino?"

"I'm practicing. Practicing! Let me take care of Sabaku-sama instead!"

"Don't even think about it," deadpanned Sasuke.

Neji sighed as when the four men left. "I heard that they stayed up all night working on some business contract."

"And it seems like it was more than worth it," commented Sasuke. "The profit from this contract is around a hundred billion yen."

"A hundred billion?" blurted Neji.

Sasuke nodded, jealousy flickering across his features. "Damn it, they're so cool."

"Yeah," said the Hyuuga, longingly.

"Although we were rejected this year, I'm sure we'll be able to work with them at Kage Club someday!" said a determined Sasuke.

Ino realized aloud, "Oh, I see, the Kage Enterprises rejected both of your applications. That's why both of you are so close."

Both males sweat dropped.

"We were sitting next to each other during the interview, so we recognized each other." explained a disgruntled Sasuke.

"After receiving our rejection letters, we came to interview at this café and met each other again," finished Neji.

"But you're both aiming to get into the IT department at Kage Enterprises, right?" asked Ino cheerfully.

"Yes. We're going to be corporate heads of the IT department. We're going to be part of the Kage Club like Uzumaki-sama and Sabaku-sama, " Sasuke smirked looking at his friend. "Right, Neji?"

"Yeah…" answered Neji, unenthusiastically.

He thought sadly '_Despite trying my hardest, I couldn't land even a junior position. I can never be like them, that's the reality of the situation. Every day I work here, I can't help but think that my hopes of working in the Kage Club will only remain a dream._'

"I want to help you!" exclaimed the blond.

Both guys stared at her "Huh?"

"Yeah, you guys can help me get a date with one of the guys from Kage Club," suggested Ino.

"A date!?" exclaimed Sasuke.

"With the people from the Kage Club!?" cried Neji.

"Impossible. A hundred percent impossible" replied the raven.

"But Hyuuga-senpai, you're Sabaku-sama's morning pal. I only date receptionists and sales clerks!" cried a flailing Ino.

"'Morning pal'? That's a weird way of putting it, and it's completely out of the question," answered an agitated Neji.

"Yeah, stop exaggerating. They hardly know each other," said Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"It's all right. Let me try. They might be interested." said the blond.

"Really?" said Sasuke.

"I will work hard, I'm going now." Ino said, determined to succeed.

"Okay. Use your womanly ways to get them to agree." said Sasuke smirking at Ino.

"Sasuke, shut up," admonished Neji.

"Girls who date corporate heads are only interested in their money." sighed Sasuke as he prepared dishes to wash.

"What about the corporate heads?" asked Neji behind him.

"Well, men are only interested in one thing," answered the raven, looking at him pointedly.

"You're very frank…"

"Is that so? Well, you know I'm telling the truth. Let's finish up here."

.

The day ended and both boys were walking home together. Neji was telling Sasuke about the strange email he received that morning.

"Huh? You got an email about the Tour of the Finest Cuisine? I got that message too!" exclaimed Sasuke. "Are you going?

"I deleted the message. I thought it was weird," said Neji.

"Huh, you weren't curious? Well, the email was a little weird but if you go, I'll go."

"I don't want to. 'The Tour of the Finest Cuisine'? It sounds really freaky," said the long haired male.

"We can take a day off and go on the tour. Let's go!" continued Sasuke.

"I'm not going!" said Neji shaking his head.

Sasuke changed tactics, he began to try and guilt Neji into going. "But I can't go if you don't want to. "

"Who cares! Besides I can't keep messing around with you like this," said Neji looking down.

"Huh?"said the raven looking confused.

"I didn't tell you yet. I've got a job interview" said Neji, hiding his face behind his long hair.

"With an IT firm?" asked a surprised Sasuke.

"Not, it's got nothing to do with computers. It's a small company that deals with health products."

"Really?"

"I've decided that if they offer me a job…I will give up on Kage," announced Neji.

"Give up…? What are you saying?" exclaimed Sasuke. "You told me during the interview for the café that getting a job at Kage was a task that required a lot of determination. It was you who said that. And now you're quitting? It hasn't even been four months, and you are already giving up!"

"I don't want to lie to Haru about my job anymore. I want to be able to tell him the truth about myself," Neji explained trying to keep his voice level.

"So what you're saying is that you're tired of lying to a person you've never even met before? You're a liar, liar! This has nothing to do about Haru. That's just some lame excuse you twisted up in your mind to make up for the fact that you're afraid, Neji, "Sasuke hissed.

Neji gasped.

"You're afraid that you're not going to make it next year," concluded Sasuke. He turned away from Neji, as the other looked down, and ran his hand over his face. He turned back and said, "You know, I've always thought that if you reapplied next year, you'd definitely get the job. That's why I've been working so hard – so that I wouldn't lose out to you! In the end, you're the one who wants to give up. I was wrong about you."

"Well aren't you afraid of being rejected? I am! Are you confident that you can be as good as Sabaku or Uzumaki!?" Neji cried at his friend. "What if I fail again next year!? As we get older, our job choices get more limited. I want to keep on trying, but what if I never get hired?"

Sasuke stopped and calmly looked at him.

"I won't give up on Kage. You can give up if you want. At least I'll have one less rival to compete against."

"What!? I finally found a job after a long search and you won't even congratulate me!?" Neji yelled.

Sasuke snapped "Why would I want to do that, idiot?"

"Fine! Then go ahead and work as a part-timer for the rest of your life. You'll have no pension and regret it when you're older," Neji hissed.

"Shut up! I don't want a pension! I want to be a part of the Kage Club! I want to be a billionaire! I will hire you when the time comes. How's that?" the raven retorted.

Neji lunged to his friend and shook him roughly by the shoulders. "I don't need your charity! When you're old and become a homeless old man, I'll be the one offering food to you."

"Shut up! You're making a huge mistake!"

"I've already made my decision, stupid!"

"Fail! You will fail!"

"Stop cursing me!"

And the fight went on…

.

The next day, Neji went to present himself at the health company. When he got there, he couldn't believe what he was told.

"Huh?" Neji said in confusion.

The manager of the health company that was attending to Neji's application repeated, "I'm very sorry, but we cannot hire you. Sorry-"

"What do you mean? You haven't even interviewed me!" cried Neji.

"I am very sorry about this." said the manager.

A young woman came in and interrupted them, "Hello?"

"Ah! Welcome," answered the manager and left Neji standing in the middle of the hall. "Welcome! Your father has always taken care of me."

"Thank you very much for hiring me..." continued the young woman.

'_I see…she got the job through the backdoor…._' concluded Neji. '_Damn Sasuke!_' and then he left for his home.

.

Upon arriving home, Neji decided to write an email telling Haru all about himself. He told him everything, about his job, about the reason he lied.

'I was even rejected by such a small company health products and my best friend gave up on me. Haru, this is the real me. Forgive me for lying to you.'

He finished and sent the email. He remembered the email he received about the Finest Cuisine and decided to fish it back from his deleted items. He opened it again and this time read until the end. Since the event was on the next day, he printed the letter, went to pack and get some rest so he could wake up early.

.

It was the morning of the next day and Neji left his home with a backpack full of clothes and necessities and set in search of the bus of the Tour Cuisine. He took out the letter from his bag and re-read the instructions.

"Okay, it says here to find a double decker bus with an eagle painted on the side. Hm, it's parked near the bridge on Central Park. Wow, its just 15 minutes from my home." He started walking in the direction of Central Park.

Upon arriving he started looking around for the bus. "A coach bus with the picture of an eagle…Oh there it is!" he exclaimed and started walking towards it. He was putting away the printed email when he bumped into someone.

"Oof…" he mumbled. When he looked up he saw a very familiar face.

"Sasuke?"-"Neji?" the boys said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" asked Neji

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I-I was afraid that you'd be conned by this weird tour, that's why I'm here," said the other waiter looking away.

"I thought you got a job with that health company," said Sasuke folding his arms.

"All because of your curse, I was rejected," Neji said darkly.

"Huh, seriously?" exclaimed Sasuke. "Sorry."

"Well, anyway, we're here now so…" Neji shrugged.

Sasuke started "Oh yeah, Ino told me that 'Tour of the Finest Cuisine' is that date thing, 'The Illusion' and… well,"

"What?"

"Well, she also told me that only those who got the invitations are eligible and wanted me to give her my ticket instead." continued Sasuke, "After hearing that, isn't it tempting?"

"You mean that we were invited to a dating party? Sasuke, you know what happens at those dates, it's to sle-slee- you know" Neji said embarrassed. "So, if we were invited, then that means…"

They looked at each other, blushed and turned away.

"Wa-wait, I'm not here because of _that_! I mean, I heard that only women are invited to these parties, so maybe this isn't it. And so what if it's for sex? I mean we're guys, right?" said Sasuke as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Id-idiot! I told you not to be so frank!" responded Neji. "Well whatever, let's board the bus and take a look who's in there".

"If they look weird, then we'll get off." said Sasuke.

"Okay!" agreed Neji.

With hearts bursting with anticipation, both boys began to enter the coach bus, with Neji climbing first.

Sasuke pushed Neji "Hurry up!"

"Stop it, Sasuke!" said Neji and as he looked inside, he gasped.

"Hey Hyuuga! Why did you stop-"

"_Welcome…_" said a smooth voice.

Inside the bus was every girl's (or even guy's) fantasy. Sitting on a luxurious couch was none other than the blond sex god Uzumaki Naruto, the president of Kage Club. He was flanked on his left by the gorgeous Umino Iruka, and smirking on the right was the sexy Hatake Kakashi.

Neji slowly backed up a step….and then another step…and then collided with Sasuke. "Sasuke, it's the wrong bus. I think we made a mistake."

"You didn't make a mistake. We were the ones who invited you," said Umino Iruka, coming to the door, with a kind smile.

"Y-you're the guys from Ka-Kage…Kage Club!" said Sasuke surprised.

"Come on board," invited Iruka.

"Ahh so-sorry…we thought it was a group date, so we weren't properly dressed…." said a flustered Sasuke.

"Well, what is this about? I don't quite understand," said the Hyuuga.

"It's exactly what the Uchiha said it was" the reply came from Naruto.

"You mean a dating party?" asked Neji.

"Hmph, I don't like slow people. You are not little kids who know nothing. It's up to you to board the bus." replied the blond arrogantly.

"I…I want to go! Please let me participate." the flustered Uchiha pleaded.

"What? Sasuke!" Neji cried.

"Wise decision." smirked Naruto. Sasuke blushed profusely.

Naruto then turned back to Neji. "How about you, Hyuuga Neji?"

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading.

.

Love,

P.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

I'm not very good with describing sceneries and places and rooms, so please bear with me. You can use your own imagination to make up for where I'm lacking. Sorry. Since this is AU please respect the fact that I adjusted my characters to suit the personalities of Go-con.

.

Almost all the dialogue and scenes are taken from the manga Gokujou Rakuen Tours. It is not a crossover. The characters from Naruto were "transported" to the world of Go-con.

.

_This story is being beta'd by__** selandora**__. Thank you very much for your guidance._

.

**Warning:** Mature content

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto, Gokujou Rakuen Tours is property of Nishimura Shuuko. This story is only for the amusement of myself and others, and no money is being made.

.

.

.

_In the previous chapter, the waiters were about to board the bus when they discovered that the Kage Club were the ones that invited them to the dating party. Sasuke immediately agreed, but they were still waiting for Neji._

.

"I-I think…" And then he was pulled out of the bus by Sasuke.

"What are you hesitating about? This is the Kage Club! This is 'The Illusion' that Ino mentioned," said Sasuke.

"But-"

"What do you mean 'but'?"

"Maybe I'm still dreaming, but if we join them there's a chance that we'll have physical contact with them, right?"

"In other words, it's for _that_!" said Sasuke bluntly.

"You were the one who said that men only wanted one thing," deadpanned Neji.

"What did you expect, just sightseeing? Of course we'll have to have sex with them."

"But why us?" asked the pale eyed waiter.

"I-I don't know. Whatever! This is the best way to get them to remember us."

"You want to seduce your way into Kage Enterprises?"

Sasuke turned away and started to climb back into the bus, "Well, what's wrong with that?"

"Sasuke, wait-"

"Look, it doesn't matter how noble your intentions are, no one would let this chance slip by." said Sasuke calmly. And then he paused to look at his friend, "My goal is President Uzumaki".

"Sasuke-"

Neji's phone interrupted them as it began to beep. He was receiving an incoming text message from Haru. It read:

_Neji? Are you going to the Tour of the Finest Cuisine too? I would be very happy if you could come. I never thought we'd be able to meet. This must be fate._

Neji's pale eyes widened on reading the message from the man he loved. It seemed that Haru was going to be at 'The Illusion'. But how did he know Neji was going to be there?

Naruto came to the door and said, "It's time to go. Don't board the bus if you can't make up your mind."

He then looked behind Neji as hurried footsteps were heard. It turned out to be Gaara, the redhead that Neji attends to at the café.

"You're late, Gaara. I thought you wouldn't be coming," greeted the blond.

Neji looked at Gaara then turned to his phone again where Haru's message was displaying and read it again.

He made up his mind and looked pointedly at Naruto, "Excuse me". He pushed the blond aside and climbed into the bus.

Naruto slid to the side raising an eyebrow at Neji's attitude. Neji could feel the stare burning at the back of his head. Naruto looked at Gaara then back at Neji, then shook his head shrugging his shoulders and signaled for Gaara to get in.

Then he closed the door of the coach bus. The trip had finally begun.

.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at Neji as he came to sit beside him, "So, you decided to come along."

"You're just scared to be alone," teased Neji.

"It's rare for us to go on holiday," said Iruka offering beer to everyone. "Although all of us work at Kage and see each other often, we never get the chance to properly socialize. I hope that we'll get to know each other better. Now, let's start with the introductions, shall we?"

"I-I am Uchiha Sasuke. I work at the café at Level 1," Sasuke introduced himself.

Neji was rigid as a plank, "I am Hyuuga Neji. My special skills are making coffee and folding napkins."

"Relax guys," Iruka said. He then threw a glare at the blond. "Naruto, you've scared them."

Naruto responded with a grunt.

Iruka sighed, "Let's drink and play some games. I'm Umino Iruka, nice to meet you. Over there is Hatake Kakashi, and that is Sabaku Gaara from Opinion Research. That's our Personnel Director and CEO, Uzumaki Naruto. He's also the leader of the Kage Club."

As Iruka finished the introductions, Naruto looked up and found that Sasuke was looking at him. The raven blushed and turned away.

"Let's play '21'. The one who calls out '21' has to drink," suggested Iruka.

They sat in a circle and started playing the game. They had to take turns counting to 21 and the person who had to say '21' had to chug a whole beer. Neji kept thinking about Haru, wondering if he was on the bus and who he could be.

"…20," Neji counted absent-mindledly.

"21…it's me-me again," Sasuke slurred. He'd had a lot to drink already. "I'm not giving up. I can – _hic_ – drink a lot".

The game continued and the next one to call out '21' was Neji but he couldn't finish his drink. He leaned heavily on Gaara.

"Are you alright? Don't force yourself," said the redhead.

Neji mumbled drunkenly, "So-sorry – _hic – _I'm fine – _hic – _it's only beer, I can finish it-"

Gaara grabbed Neji's beer can and finished the rest of the drink.

"Gaara, don't get involved," said Naruto.

"He's already at his limit. That's enough," Gaara said and then pointed to the waiters. "Both of you go take a rest upstairs before we reach our destination."

The boys then stumbled together to the second floor of the coach.

.

They were lying on twin-bed room reminiscing after their eventful day.

"That was awesome," sighed Sasuke.

"Yeah…" replied his friend.

"This room is on the second level."

"Yeah…"

"Sabaku is so kind…"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke sat up on the bed, "Well."

"Huh?"

"I won't apologize for what happened earlier, Neji. I was really nervous when we boarded the bus, but I don't care if the Kage big-shots are treating us to this trip. I won't give up this chance, I'll do anything to get them to remember me," Sasuke said determinedly to his friend.

Neji didn't respond. He was anxious because he had been trying to reach Haru but the man wasn't replying to his texts. He felt embarrassed because of all the lies that he now knew they had told each other. Gaara's face suddenly appeared in his mind and he gasped sitting up on the bed.

"Neji, are you okay? Do you want to throw up?" asked Sasuke worried.

"It's nothing. Let's just go to sleep," answered the flustered Neji, laying back down on the bed.

.

**Meanwhile, downstairs with the members of the Kage Club…**

"I feel like giving up this time," said Iruka holding a cup of liquor.

"Regretting it?" asked Naruto.

"It's still too early to say anything though," answered Iruka, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whenever I see somebody as serious as Neji, I just want to make them cry," said a smirking Kakashi.

"He's not your type. I won't forgive you if you hurt him," warned Iruka.

"But that's the only way to make things interesting," said Naruto, and turning to his friend, "Gaara, don't interfere."

They finished their drinks and went to sleep.

.

The next day, the six men disembarked on a luxurious tropical resort. All the rooms surrounded the pool, and they had large windows that overlooked it. Every room had an indoor Jacuzzi located on the bathroom that faced the outside, a pool chair and an assortment of oils beside it. Neji and Sasuke were mesmerized by the giant indoor swimming pool and benches surrounding it.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"You can choose the room you want," said Iruka smiling.

"It-it's okay, we can sleep on the benches over there," flailed Neji.

Naruto looked behind at the boys and said, "Don't get the wrong idea. You're the guests on this trip. Don't sell yourselves short."

Sasuke blushed, "Y-yes."

.

The men were seated by a table, at the resort restaurant, chatting and drinking.

"Ahhh, this is so nice," said Iruka.

"It's almost the end of the day, let's decide who plays the _Host_ for today," said Naruto.

"Host?" chorused Neji and Sasuke, confused.

"It's like the game 'Defying the King'. For 1 hour a day, the Host has to obey 2 guests. This is the main rule of this game," explained a smiling Iruka. "Don't worry, we won't play '21' anymore", he continued when he noticed the boys' trembling and wide eyes.

Iruka called a random waiter and asked for a few items to be brought to their table. And so a bucket of ice, a spoon and several glasses were delivered as Iruka continued to explain the rules.

"Use the ice from this bucket and fill your own cup. Once your cup is full, you win. You lose if you drop the ice and you can only use this tiny spoon. The two who fill their cup first can give orders."

"Yes!" exclaimed the boys elated.

Sasuke gushed, "This must be our lucky day!"

Neji beamed, "We are trained in this at the café."

One by one, everyone tried to fill their cups with ice. Sasuke was the first one to drop the ice.

"Ahh, Sasukeeeeee," whined Neji.

"My hand betrayed me, it started shaking, I swear," Sasuke wailed.

Filling his cup with amazing speed, Naruto stared at Sasuke and snorted, "Humpf, the blushing newbie…"

After the game ended, Iruka announced the results, "The _Host_ today is Sasuke, since he dropped his ice first. The guests he has to look after are Naruto and Gaara."

.

Neji went to to sit by the pool trying to read a magazine, but he continued to anxiously check his phone for messages from Haru, 'Why hasn't Haru contacted me yet?' he wondered.

"Hey! Lazing around?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey, _Host_ Sasuke, one Iced latte please," Neji ordered mockingly.

"I'm not your _Host_!" said Sasuke, stomping on Neji's foot. "Stop reading that and go make coffee for Gaara-sama."

"Why do I have to make it?" Neji pouted.

"Gaara-sama likes the coffee you make. Bring it to him afterwards. He's at the pool," said Sasuke.

He left Neji then, carrying a glass on a tray to Naruto's room. The raven knocked the door and entered, blushing, "Excuse me, here's your water."

The blond was just getting out of the shower. "Your timing is perfect."

"I-I…I'll leave it here," Sasuke stuttered placing the glass on a small table near the bed. "Are you going to the sauna?"

Then Sasuke looked up.

He held his breath as he took in the blond's state of undress. His body was basically open for display, his hair was still dripping wet and he had a towel around his neck. His broad shoulders, wide chest and tanned flawless skin were tantalizing. He had a lean stomach and an even waist wrapped with a small towel that reached his thighs. Naruto looked amazingly sexy.

"Uchiha, have you showered?" asked the man.

"No, no yet," breathed Sasuke.

The blond turned and headed for his indoor Jacuzzi dropping the neck towel on the way, "Good, your final task as _Host_ will be to scrub my back."

Sasuke's heart was racing as he was stood next to the tanned Adonis lathering a sponge for his back, '_He has such a nice body,_' he thought, slightly breathless.

"Tell me if it hurts," he said before he started to rub the man's shoulders. His thoughts were swarming him, '_Do girls like guys like this? I bet they do. He probably breaks a lot of girls' hearts._'

He gathered his courage and decided to start a simple conversation with the blond, "Naruto-sama, do you exercise a lot? Your arms-"

Naruto suddenly turned and gripped the raven by his chin, "You have been staring at me since we got on the bus."

Sasuke dropped the sponge in surprise and stuttered, "Sorry, I-"

"Don't beat around the bush, I prefer people who give direct answers. Do you want me to fuck you? Yes or no?" interrupted the blond staring at the waiter's slowly widening eyes.

"I-I…"

"Don't think. Answer me honestly! _Do you want me to fuck you_?" Naruto's gaze was intense.

Sasuke felt shivers of desire coursing through his back, his eyes was slowly darkening with lust as he gave his answer, "Yes!"

.

Meanwhile, after Neji prepared Gaara's coffee he went to find the man, carrying a tray on his hands, 'Where could Gaara-sama be? Sasuke said he would be here.'

He was at the pool and was searching for the readhead when he spotted a shirt floating on the water. He left the tray at a small table by a bench, removed his own shirt and dove into the water to retrieve it.

Neji looked at it curiously recognizing Gaara's shirt and wondering he could be that he left his shirt on the pool. He was about to leave the water when he saw something that made him freeze.

Through the glass from Naruto's room he saw a naked Naruto kissing an equally naked Sasuke as the raven hugged his neck from behind. Then they laid on a lounge chair, Sasuke draping over Naruto lifting his hips for the other to access his backside better. The blond dipped two of his fingers in a small plate with oil that was placed by the chair.

"You might be scared since this is your first time, but bear with it."

He then slipped the fingers in without hesitation earning a hiss from Sasuke. As Naruto prepared him, the raven closed his eyes tight, adjusting to the feeling of the fingers inside him. "Ahh…."

"Relax." said the blond.

"P-please don't touch-"

"Stop making so much noise, it's only my fingers." said Naruto impatiently.

Sasuke bit his lower lip as a third finger entered him. "Good, be quiet. Breathe. You'll feel good in a little bit".

Outside, Neji gasped and his skin flushed a deep red.

Sasuke was beginning to feel good from Naruto's stimulation and it was hard to stay silent.

"Let out your sounds now. How do you feel?" asked Naruto in a husky voice.

Sasuke shivered, "Weird. OH! Again-touch there again…please", he pleaded but Naruto removed his fingers.

The raven sat up and turned his back, with the blonds legs positioned between his. Naruto took the plate of oil, emptied it on his own erection and said, "Can't, we need to continue."

Slowly, Naruto guided Sasuke's entrance towards his hard rock penis, digging his fingers into his thighs. He kept a slow pace for the raven to adjust to his size, stimulating his prostate to help the pleasure to build. Sasuke panted and moaned, feeling completely full. He threw his head back on Naruto's shoulder, enjoying the wonderful sensation of finally having the blond Adonis inside him. He had wanted Naruto for a long time, but never had the courage to admit his own desire.

Naruto increased the tempo of his thrusts and pleasure erupted from deep within the raven, who began calling for Naruto in garbled vocabulary. The blond angled his cock to slam onto Sasuke's prostate dead on eliciting a loud cry from the latter's throat. Naruto continued to abuse his prostate, filling him with incredible bliss. Sasuke's whole body began to tingle and throb, and he began pushing back against the other's thrusts eargerly.

Naruto then put the raven on his knees on the chair, one hand grabbing his shoulder and the other holding his hips up. He slammed harder on the other's entrance hitting the bundle of nerves inside. Sasuke's eyes were wide and saliva was dribbling down his chin as he chanted the blond's name, "Ahh…Naru-Naruto-sam…yes…YES!" Sasuke felt that tightening that comes with the orgasm and gasped.

The blond felt the same on his lower stomach and angled his thrust to hit the raven's prostate harder.

"O-oh…Ohh Naruto…Naruto…._NARUTOOOO_!" Pleasure flared up from Sasuke's lower stomach and flooded his body and mind. A scream tore from his lips and his hands tightened on the chair's covers. He was briefly aware of his partner coming quietly with a small grunt, marking his hips with the small arcs of his nails.

And then Sasuke was coming down, the last waves of pleasure crashing through him. The last thing he remembered before passing out was trying to reach behind him for the blond.

Outside, Neji saw everything and was blushing hard trying to hide his embarrassed and the fact that he was getting turned on. He was entranced with the scene that he didn't even hear a splash coming from somewhere behind him. Neither did he notice a male body approaching him. Not until a pale hand covered his mouth and fingers started tracing the contours of his body.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading.

.

Love,

P.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:**

I'm not very good with describing sceneries and places and rooms, so please bear with me. You can use your own imagination to make up for where I'm lacking. Sorry. Since this is AU please respect the fact that I adjusted my characters to suit the personalities of Go-con.

.

Almost all the dialogue and scenes are taken from the manga Gokujou Rakuen Tours. It is not a crossover. The characters from Naruto were "transported" to the world of Go-con.

.

_This story is being beta'd by__** selandora**__. Thank you very much for your guidance._

.

**Warning:** Mature content

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto, Gokujou Rakuen Tours is property of Nishimura Shuuko. This story is only for the amusement of myself and others, and no money is being made.

.

.

.

_In the previous chapter, Sasuke and Naruto had sex in Naruto's indoor Jacuzzi that overlooked the swimming pool. While Neji looked for Gaara, he accidentally saw Naruto and Sasuke's passionate lovemaking. He was so caught up in the scene that he didn't notice someone had approached him from behind._

.

The person behind Neji covered his mouth with one hand, using the other to slide down his stomach and beneath his swimming trunks. Neji started to struggle, a bit scared of the unknown person molesting him.

He managed to free his mouth to force out, "Ugh, who are-".

But before he could continue, the man's hand covered his mouth again and his other hand touched his half hard penis. The man then started to caress it, his hand was wet from the pool water and slid along him easily.

The man whispered, "Peeping at your friend having sex turned you on, huh? You're so perverted."

Neji's eyes widened in surprise, and then he dug his nails into the hand covering his mouth. He earned a hiss from his attacker, who he found was Hatake Kakashi. His molester licked the new wounds on his hand.

Kakashi smirked, "I like that you're different from those submissive types. Now, I really want to make you cry."

Kakashi removed his hand from Neji's cock and pressed it against Neji's backside. He was about to shove his fingers inside, when they were interrupted by a cold voice. Neji breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're breaking the rules by forcing him like this," Gaara approached them, glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi removed his hands from Neji's mouth and trunks. "Oops, it seems we were interrupted. Don't look at me like that, Gaara. I was just having some fun."

He leaned down and whispered into Neji's ear, "I'm sorry I scared you, but you're just as cute as I expected. Let's do this again sometime, Neji."

Neji flinched and turned his face away from Kakashi. Kakashi got out of the water and left.

Gaara leaned over to Neji, trying to help him out of the pool but the boy shook his head. "N-no. I'm fine. Can you please pass my clothes?"

Gaara retrieved Neji's shirt, but when he passed it to Neji, he noticed he was trembling. Just as Neji was climbing out of the water, he slipped on the edge of the pool and the red head rushed forwards, pulling him into his arms.

"Be careful! Did you get hurt?" Gaara said, his smooth voice right caressing the shell of Neji's ear.

Neji felt warmth radiating from Gaara's body and he blushed. "N-no."

Misunderstanding his blush, Gaara said, "Neji? Look, when someone does something like that…the reaction- it's completely normal, okay?"

Neji stiffened and pulled away.

'_What-?_' he thought, but then he saw Gaara's eyes flick down for a moment before he turned away.

Neji looked at his crotch and saw the evidence of his arousal in his shorts. He blushed darker and used his shirt to cover his front. "Oh no, th-this is so embarrassing. Ah, well, you see-it wasn't because of Hatake, my body just reacted- oh I'm so embarrassed."

Gaara reached forward to touch him, but Neji lifted his head quickly. Gaara's hand retreated quickly.

Neji added, "But I'm happy that you saved me."

"I understand," said the redhead, clenching his hand.

"I'm leaving now." Neji got up and left hurriedly.

Gaara didn't have a chance to stop him. He was left looking at his hand, the hand that had failed to touch Neji.

Naruto, who had watched the entire scene from his window, smirked coldly.

.

Later that night, the boys had returned to their room. Each hugged their own pillow and sighed.

"Hey Neji," began Sasuke, startling Neji from his thoughts.

"What-what is it?"

"Is it weird for a guy to sleep with another guy?"

"What?" Neji said in shock.

"I'm really happy that a guy slept with me. Is that weird?" continued Sasuke.

Neji remembered about Sasuke and Naruto's session and decided to answer truthfully. "No, I don't think that's weird."

Sasuke sat up and then smiled softly. "Thanks. I don't know what I would've done if you had said yes. I think I would have been very depressed. You were so mad at me before when we got on the bus. If you had told me you couldn't understand this feeling…"

Neji smiled at his best friend's infatuated expression. "You're talking about Uzumaki-san, right? Don't worry; I'm on your side."

"Huh? Ah-no-actually, yeah. It's him," the raven said, blushing, "I feel like a love-sick girl or something. Damn, that's embarrassing."

Neji sat up on the bed and confessed, "You know Sasuke, Haru's on the bus."

"What? You're kidding. Who is he, then?" asked Sasuke in disbelief.

Neji sighed unhappily, "I don't know. He sent me a text message when we were boarding the bus. He wouldn't reveal his identity, and I tried calling him and sent him several messages but he never replied."

"But why?" asked his friend.

"I don't know why! Maybe he's disappointed with the real me," he finished sadly.

"That's bullshit!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I-I felt just like you. I also didn't want you to think I was being stupid so I didn't tell you about it. I'm in love with him."

Sasuke gasped.

Neji hugged his knees to his chest and continued, "I know I've never seen him before or heard his voice but I grew attracted to him after exchanging emails with him. It's the small things I love, like the way he always starts his emails with 'Neji?', like he's asking 'How are you?'. He makes me feel safe. Whenever I'm sad or depressed, I always tell him about my problems and he never complains. My heart just warms up whenever I think of him."

Neji's thoughts went back to Haru; he remembered all the times they had exchanged feelings, words and dreams. He continued absent-mindedly, "We have this special way of communicating that only we can understand. I find myself falling deeper and deeper in love with him, so when you asked me about how good it felt to sleep with someone, I- it's not weird but, you don't know how lucky you are for feeling that with Uzumaki."

Neji hugged his knees tighter and closed his eyes, his voice breaking. "Just once, I-I want to see Haru."

Sasuke was shocked, frozen at hearing the depths of his friend's feeling for a man he met on the Internet. "Neji…"

"Just once, Sasuke. I want to feel Haru's warmth." Neji closed his eyes, crying softly.

His friend reached for him and squeezed his shoulder. It was a small, albeit comforting gesture. He let Neji unwind a bit, and then tried to cheer him up, "Hey Neji, who do you think Haru is?"

Neji wiped his tears and looked at his friend. "Huh?"

"Yeah, who do you think it is? Do you think maybe Sabaku is Haru?"

"What?"

"I mean, he did save you at the pool you know," Sasuke suggested excitedly.

"Well yeah but it can't be him. He's the vice president of Opinion Research!" Neji exclaimed.

Sasuke frowned, "What does that got to do with anything?"

Neji spluttered unintelligibly, "Well- I-"

"Because if that's the problem, then I don't think any of them can be Haru," Sasuke pointed out. "Anyway, come on. He protected you when we were playing '21'," he continued.

Both men shivered at the memory.

"And right now at the pool too, so it's has to be him!" concluded Sasuke, grinning.

Neji thought about it. What Sasuke was saying made sense. Earlier at the pool, when Gaara spoke to him, he started with 'Neji?', and at the time, he thought he sounded just like Haru but then the problem in his shorts became imperative and so the thought fled from his mind. Neji's heart thumped loudly in his chest, hope flaring deliciously through his veins.

He shook his head. "I don't want to get my hopes up with this. What if it's not him? Arghh, this is insane! Let's get some sleep."

He dropped on his bed and covered himself with his blanket. Sasuke huffed at his friend and went to his own bed. He was relieved that at least Neji wasn't feeling so down anymore. They would have to get to the bottom of the Haru mystery, one way or another. His mind conjured up the image of Naruto with droplets of sweat on his face, holding him, and he fell asleep.

.

The next morning, Sasuke and Neji were playing on the pool when Naruto came outside dressed in army-print clothing. He threw two bags at the ground in front of them. "Playtime's over. Come out."

The boys looked at each other surprised and then proceeded to get out of the water. Naruto pointed at the two bags in front of them and said, "Get changed and meet me in the main hall."

And then he left.

Inside the bags were two sets of army-print clothes, paint guns, ammunition and canteens of water. They looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, dressed and left to meet with Naruto.

In the main hall, they found the Naruto, Iruka, Kakashi and Gaara, all dressed in the same type of clothing and holding paint guns.

Iruka explained, "Now that everyone is here, let's begin. Once we get to our next location, we'll have to hike to reach our next inn." He sighed, "I hate strenuous activities."

Kakashi looked at him, "What's wrong with them? It's good to sweat and stay healthy. Speaking of strenuous activities, I want to suggest we play 'Russian Drinks'."

"No, Kakashi. It's too early for that, " Iruka interjected.

"Ohh come on, I want to see who gets the special one," replied Kakashi.

Sasuke's voice shook, "Ru-russian drinks?"

"Look what you did, Kakashi! Now you scared them!" scolded Iruka.

"It's only a game, nobody is going to die." And then he looked at the boys, "One of the drinks is different from the others. It could be good to some people."

"How is it different?" asked Neji suspicious.

He smirked at Neji, "The one who drinks it will find out. He'll have a certain…reaction, to the drink."

Meanwhile, six glasses filled with a light colored drink was brought to them and put on a table next to Naruto.

"Okay. When the plate stops turning, drink from the glass in front of you. This game is called 'Russian Drinks'", explained Kakashi, "Everyone ready? I'm turning it."

And then Kakashi turned the tray. When it stopped, everybody took the glass in front of them and downed it quickly. Naruto then turned and stalked outside towards a strip of forest next to the secluded resort they were staying in, everyone following behind.

"Now, our destination is the old inn on top of the hill. I'll divide our group into two teams. The Red team will be Gaara, Hyuuga and me. Iruka, Kakashi and Uchiha are on the White team. The goal is to chase and shoot everyone on the other team, the last team standing wins. The game starts now until noon. Let's go."

He stared at the Neji and Sasuke then said, "To be fair, you two can start off first."

"Yes", they chorused and set off running towards the forest.

Looking at the boys, Kakashi chuckled, "It's so exciting, just like hunting for rabbits."

Iruka said, "You're really a bastard. I'll shoot you first."

"Hey, hey, Iruka. We're on the same team here."

Iruka rolled his eyes and continued to watch with the others while the boys disappeared inside the forest.

.

Farther inside, the boys were trying to devise a strategy so as not to get shot.

"I think we should partner up, Neji. What do you think?" suggested Sasuke.

"No, better not. We need to minimize our chances of being shot."

"You're right. We'll split up, I'll take the left path and you can take the right."

"Ok."

They started walking away from one another.

"Oh, wait Neji" called Sasuke, "Are you okay? That drink-"

"Yeah, I'm alright. You?" asked Neji.

"Relax, I'm fine. I don't think we had the special one that Kakashi mentioned."

"Are you okay with being split up?"

"Yea, I'm good at guerrilla games. This might a good chance to show myself off to Naruto," Sasuke stuck out his tongue.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Be serious for once, and be careful!" he warned.

"Okay!" they proceeded to their respective paths.

"See you later!" Neji called after his friend.

"Okay!" responded the other.

Neji was off running thinking about the weird game they had been thrust into. 'Guess I'll just have to hold on until the end.'

He snapped a twig underfoot and suddenly felt his abdomen begin to throb, "Huh?"

He slowed his running and then felt the throbbing again, stronger this time. He fell to his knees. "What the-?"

Back in the clearing, Kakashi cocked his gun and smirked, "It's time to hunt for the little rabbit."

.

Gaara pointed the gun at Iruka.

"Hurry up and shoot", said Iruka. "I want to withdraw from this game as soon as possible. And to be honest, you shouldn't be hanging about here when you have more important things to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara confused.

"I'm talking about Hyuuga Neji-chan… did you forget who was turning the plate?"

Gaara gasped in surprise, shot Iruka and took off running.

Meanwhile, Neji was desperately holding onto a tree, panting from trying to force down his arousal. He grabbed his aching erection and tried to squeeze it to keep it from throbbing but it just increased the feeling. He realized that the drink he had been given had an aphrodisiac, and he was the one who had the unfortunate luck to down it.

Between pants, he said, "It won't stop-"

His legs gave out and he fell on the ground, leaning heavily against the tree. He pulled off his pants and started stroking himself. He used one hand to pump his leaking cock and the other to cup his balls.

He came several times but the feeling wouldn't leave. The more he came, the more he wanted to come. He started crying in despair, nothing he did calmed his heated body.

He grabbed his cellphone and with trembling fingers wrote a text to Haru, asking him to save him. He managed to send the text and then dropped his phone by his side.

"Ahh –_ pant_ – damn it – _pant_ – Haru – _sob_ – Haru!" he cried.

"I found the little rabbit," said Kakashi looking at Neji leaning under the tree. "Hmm, you made it this far. Not bad."

Neji stared at him, panting breathlessly.

"Do you want me to help you?" asked Kakashi smugly.

Neji sobbed, shaking his head and gripping his erection harder.

"It doesn't matter who does it. All your body wants is someone to relieve you of the pain." Kakashi extended his hand towards Neji. "Come here. I'll make you feel good."

Neji closed his legs, and turned away from Kakashi, hiding his cock from the others eyes, "No. I d-don't nn-need you. I can- do it by myself."

Kakashi grabbed Neji's chin, forcing him to look up at him, "Not only are you simpleminded but stubborn as well. Normal people would have already cried for help by this stage."

Neji slapped Kakashi's hand from his face, "I'm f-fine. If you- want to shoot me, do-"

Neji's phone interrupted them as it began to ring. It was a phone call and on the display it read 'Haru'. Neji scrambled after his cell and flipped it open, trying to answer the call.

Kakashi grabbed him. "Who are you calling for help?"

Neji struggled and the phone fell on the ground, "No! Let me go! Wait- please!"

Kakashi lost his balance and put one knee on the ground, breaking Neji's phone in half. Neji froze in Kakashi's arms, staring at the pieces on the forest floor. Kakashi, thinking that Neji was compliant, loosened his arms and started kissing his neck. Neji's hands trembled as he tried to reach for the two parts of his cell.

There was a click as a gun trigger was cocked back, and then something poked Kakashi behind his head.

"Get off of Neji. Now," said a cold voice. It was Gaara.

Slowly, Kakashi let go of Neji and turned to face the redhead. And then two shots sounded.

"Ugh…," grunted Kakashi.

"You're dead. Go to the finish point," said Gaara.

Kakashi sighed, looking bored. "Why do you always have to spoil my fun? Or did I get the wrong person to tease?"

He stood up and then turned to leave, waving as he left.

Gaara turned to Neji and knelt beside him. "Are you alright?"

There was no answer, as Neji was still crying with his phone clutched in his hands.

Gaara began, "If you're not, I can carry yo-"

He was interrupted by Neji grabbing his shirt by the collar, and then letting go and hugging himself tightly.

"I tried", he sobbed, "I thought of all the ways – _sob_ – I can't- I can't do it anymore." He cried harder. "I don't know – _pant_ – what to do – _sob_ – now."

Neji clutched his head and sobbed brokenly as Gaara looked on frozen at the sight.

"I- I so- I'm so s- so scared. Please- it's so s-scary."

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading.

.

Love,

P.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:**

I'm not very good with describing sceneries and places and rooms, so please bear with me. You can use your own imagination to make up for where I'm lacking. Sorry. Since this is AU please respect the fact that I adjusted my characters to suit the personalities of Go-con.

.

Almost all the dialogue and scenes are taken from the manga Gokujou Rakuen Tours. It is not a crossover. The characters from Naruto were "transported" to the world of Go-con.

.

_This story is being beta'd by__** selandora**__. Thank you very much for your guidance._

.

**Warning:** Mature content

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto, Gokujou Rakuen Tours is property of Nishimura Shuuko. This story is only for the amusement of myself and others, and no money is being made.

.

.

.

_In the previous chapter, Neji admitted to Sasuke that he was in love with Haru, who is also one of the members of Kage Club. During a guerrilla game, Neji was drugged by a powerful aphrodisiac and chased by Kakashi. He breaks down in front of Gaara over the effects of the drug._

.

Neji was sitting under a tree, head in his hands, crying to Gaara.

"Almost- I'm almost- cumming," he sobbed, "but- it won't – _sob_ – it won't stop – _sob_ – I can't- so hard-"

Gaara hugged him tightly, surprising Neji who lifted his head to look at him. He then searched inside his backpack and produced a small tub of Vaseline, "I'm sorry. This is all I've got."

He unbuttoned his camouflage shirt, remaining with his black undershirt, and then spread it on the floor. He softly laid Neji on top of the shirt, "You will be alright, as long as you cum."

"But- I tried so many times-", Neji began.

"Can you leave it to me?" Gaara interrupted with an earnest look on his eyes.

Neji looked at him, then swallowed and nodded to him, relaxing on his back. Gaara lifted Neji's legs up to his chest and started sucking his cock.

Neji blushed and started protesting, "Ga- Gaara! Please- don't do this. No-"

Gaara removed his mouth and lifted his eyes to Neji. "Does this disgust you?"

Neji blushed harder. "No, it's not that. How can I let you-"

"If my presence disturbs you, I'll be quiet. Please close your eyes and bear with me."

Gaara squeezed a bit of Vaseline on one of his fingers and started rubbing Neji's entrance. He wondered what Gaara was doing, but didn't want to interrupt the onslaught of pleasure to his body. Gaara resumed sucking Neji's cock,and then slipped one finger inside causing Neji to wince a bit. He started circular movements inside Neji to lubricate his hole and stimulate the prostate gland.

Neji panted harder, moving his hips while Gaara bobbed his head on his erection. Gaara slipped two more fingers and slowly stretched his entrance. Neji wasn't feeling any pain yet because of the aphrodisiac, and the stimulation on his cock.

"Ahh- more… Gaara!" he moaned.

Gaara looked up surprised, lowering the other's legs.

Neji, misunderstanding Gaara's expression for annoyance, tried to apologize. "I'm sorry. I was getting ahead of myself-"

"Don't worry, " Gaara interrupted, "You can be honest with me. I'll keep going." He caressed Neji's face, "Don't be afraid. I'll do it slowly."

He lifted Neji's legs again, and then slid down to face his entrance. He started licking around the ring, causing violent shivers on Neji.

"AH- nn-ah….ahh Gaara…yes- YES…Ah!" he screamed.

Gaara lifted himself, panting hard, turning Neji on his hands and knees, "Neji – _pant_ – tell me if you can't take it."

Neji agreed dazedly, "Yeah – _pant_ – okay – _pant_ – huh?"

Gaara started penetrating him slowly.

"Ah…nnn-aH…AAHH!" he screamed in pain, bringing tears to his eyes.

Gaara stopped, then shook his head and said, "You can't take this. I'm pulling out-"

"No!" Neji cried, "Please- continue. Keep going…I can take it," he said trying to relax his muscles for the pain.

He then looked behind at Gaara, and saw him with his eyes closed, breathing deeply to keep himself in control.

'_He's so hard. It's not just me. Gaara is also feeling the same excitement._' Neji thought.

He then rested his head on the ground, closed his eyes, and said to Gaara, "Gaara, more – _pant_ – more."

Gaara's control was almost to a thread, but he thrust slowly, letting Neji adjust to the feeling.

Neji clenched his muscles around Gaara's cock making Gaara gasp and groan.

"More-Gaara- I can take it- give me more," pleaded Neji impatiently.

The redhead gripped Neji's hips harder, digging his nails in, and thrust harder and faster, hitting the prostate. Neji moaned in pleasure, clenching his hands on the ground.

Feeling himself reaching his orgasm, Gaara used the middle finger on one of his hands to reach Neji's perineum and pressed it while hitting the prostate. Neji howled in pleasure, moaning Gaara's name brokenly as he came.

"Ahh…ahh…Gaa-raaa-I'm cumnnn- I'm cumming…ahh…aaaAAHHH….!"

.

Later, back at the hotel, Naruto was checking over everyone.

"Everyone is here, " he stated. "The first ones to arrive were Iruka and me. So we'll be the _Guests_. The _Host_ for today will be Kakashi since he was the first to be caught."

"What? Me?" Kakashi exclaimed.

Beside him, Iruka smiled slyly, "Now what do I want you to do."

He then turned to Neji, and noticed his cell phone. "What's wrong with your phone? Is it broken?"

Kakashi tensed. Neji looked down and said, "Yeah. I accidentally stepped on it."

Iruka gave a hard stare to Kakashi, then turned back to Neji.

"Do you mind if I borrow it for a while? There is a mechanic here. He should be able to fix that."

Neji looked at Iruka hopeful. "Really?"

Iruka smiled at the boy. "I can't promise you that the data will be intact but, if you're lucky, the cell phone should be able to work properly."

Neji's eyes lit up, "That's so great. Thank you so much for your help." Iruka laughed sheepishly then left with Kakashi.

Sasuke slapped Neji on his shoulder. "That was nice huh, Neji? Hey, let's go to the sauna."

"Okay," Neji replied, then left with Sasuke back to their room.

Naruto started to leave.

"Naruto," called Gaara. "Let's stop this stupid game."

Naruto stopped and turned back to face Gaara. "Didn't that boy cry when you fucked him? Wasn't it because he was happy?" Naruto sneered, "Don't you understand? Love is nothing compared to lust."

"But doing this is wrong!" protested Gaara hotly.

"Gaara, if you reject this, you are rejecting yourself too." Naruto said calmly, "Remember that you were the only one in Kage Club that was selected through 'The Illusion',"

Gaara turned away.

Naruto continued, "In the end, you still fucked that boy."

"That was-," Gaara started.

"We are the same, Gaara," Naruto interrupted. "Let's continue. We'll see whose method is better. Yours or mine." He finished then turned his back to Gaara and left.

.

"Wow! What a huge outdoor sauna, "exclaimed Sasuke, excitedly. "This is so good. The whole resort was booked only for us," Sasuke babbled to his friend while getting in the hot water, "Every room here is different. I wonder how much it costs for a night. I can really feel the different between us and them."

He turned back to his friend who looked tired and dazed, "Eh, Neji? What's wrong?"

Neji sighed, then mumbled, "I had sex with Sabaku in the forest."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sasuke, "Sabaku-san and you-".

"Idiot, you're too loud!" hissed Neji, covering Sasuke's mouth with his hands.

"So, how was it?" asked Sasuke wiggling his eyebrows slyly.

"Ohh, I'm sure you want to know." said Neji with narrowed eyes at his perverted friend. He then sighed, "I was feeling weird because of the drink and Gaara just wanted to help me."

"Ohh, the drink. But how did it affect you? And how did he help you?"

Neji blushed and turned away, "I don't have to tell you everything."

"I want to know!" said Sasuke eager.

"He was very gentle," Neji started. "He took a long time to let me cum. He cared about my feelings." He blushed darker, and lowered himself in the water until only his mouth showed, "He…touched me…and…and sucked me-"

"Really!?" interrupted Sasuke bewildered.

"Ahh, don't make me say anymore!" Neji turned away, embarrassed.

"So you actually did it all the way!?" asked Sasuke.

"Idiot! That's what I said." Neji replied, blushing.

"And it felt good?"

"Yeah, it did." Neji blushed harder.

"Good," said Sasuke, softly.

Neji turned to his friend confused.

"I'm envious, " Sasuke told his friend. "Naruto never sucked me. He was so calm and relaxed while watching me lose control. I guess that also what makes him so very good at it."

Neji snorted, "You show off."

"I hope that, before this trip ends, I can make Naruto remember me," Sasuke said softly. "I know I'm not worthy of him but, " He smiled sadly, "I don't want him to forget me. I hope he'll ask me out, even though I know it's impossible."

His sad mood forgotten, Sasuke turned to Neji, "I know about Haru, but you like Sabaku too, right? It's nice, isn't it? This way, you won't only be making coffee for him." He joked.

"We are-, "Neji hesitated, "different from you."

Sasuke frowned, "What do you mean? What's the difference?"

"He's just a nice guy," Neji said feeling sad, "Gaara and I- it was only this one time."

Sasuke said softly, "Neji-"

"I'm leaving." Neji said, then turned and started getting out of the water.

"Wai- hey! I think Gaara must be Haru." Sasuke exclaimed after his friend.

"That is definitely impossible!" Neji answered but Sasuke was already out of the water before him, "Did you hear what I said? Hey!"

.

Neji sat on sofa in the main hall drinking a cup of tea, relaxing after his sauna. He was trying to find a connection between the members of Kage Club and Haru.

'_When Haru called I was with Hatake so he can't be him_.' He thought. '_So that leaves Uzumaki, Umino and-_,' he sighed, leaning back on the sofa. His mind brought up Gaara's image.

"If it's Gaara-"

"Ah, Neji-chan!" Neji jumped over the Iruka's voice calling him, "Here you are. I was looking for you." Iruka smiled.

"Umino-san!" stuttered Neji.

Iruka nodded then extended his hand, "Here you go." He handed Neji his phone.

Neji gasped, "My phone…it's fixed."

"It was fast, I know. Our mechanic is very good. But it's a pity, all the previous data was lost." He smiled apologetic.

"No, it's fine!" Neji exclaimed, "Thank you so much for the help!"

"Can you-" Iruka hesitated, "forgive him?"

"Huh?" Neji asked confused.

"Although he's a bit crazy, cunning, stubborn, childish, and likes to tease others, he didn't mean to break your cell phone." Iruka sighed.

"Oh" Neji watched Kakashi peek at them from behind a pillar. "I know" he smiled, "it was only a game. Please tell Hatake-san that I'm grateful for the work on the cell phone."

"Thank you, Neji-chan." said Iruka.

"Oh, I can send mail to Haru now." Neji said to himself, excited.

"Sorry you couldn't use it these past few days. Are you going to call your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Neji looked up. '_Days? But it was only broken this morning._' He thought.

"Anyway, see you later, Neji-chan!" Iruka waved goodbye and left.

'_So,this means it's not Umino either._' Neji concluded. '_Then-_'

His thoughts were interrupted by a beep of his phone, signaling an incoming text. The sender's name was 'Haru', and the message read:

_Neji._

_Tonight at 12 o'clock._

_Meet me at the Centennial Pavillion._

Neji's eyes widened, and he took off running.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" He screamed as he reached his room.

Sasuke lifted from the futon where he was reading, "What? What is it? You look excited."

Neji was panting as he was trying to talk, "Ha – _pant_ – Ha – _pant_ – Haru" he managed. "Haru send me an email!" he exclaimed to his friend, his eyes gleaming.

"Really!? What did he say?" Sasuke sat up excited.

"He said he wants to meet me tonight."

"Re-really?" Sasuke said, disbelieving.

"Yeah," Neji answered happy.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Only Umino and Hatake know that my cell phone is working now, " Neji explained frantically, "But the rest still thinks that my phone is broken. Ohh man, I really don't know." He then sighed, "But it's okay. Haru will always be Haru."

"Your internet friend is from Kage. Lucky bastard!" Sasuke squealed ruffling Neji's hair.

"That's not it. It doesn't matter whether or not he's part of the club." He wrestled his hair out of his friend's hands and fixed it on a low ponytail behind his head. Then he looked up at Sasuke, "Because when I see Haru, I am going to apologize for lying to him. And then thank him for supporting me in everything I do. Finally, I will tell him that I like him." He finished determined.

"Yup." agreed Sasuke proudly and then he gasped, "Shit! It's dinnertime. Naruto's going to lecture us again if we're late."

They left hurriedly towards the dining hall.

.

All through dinner, the only thing on Neji's mind was '_I can finally meet Haru!_'

Back at their room with Sasuke he was rolling around on his futon impatient.

"Can you calm down? You hardly ate anything," said his friend.

"I can't!" Neji cried. "Ahh, I'm taking a bath," he said.

"I'm going over to massage Naruto." said Sasuke before also leaving the room.

After his bath, he sat by the veranda in his room, counting down the time.

'_Calm down…calm down…_' he thought in a panic.

"30 minutes more….29 minutes more… Ohh I'm so nervous." Neji said.

A few minutes before midnight, Neji started making his way towards the Centennial Pavilion.

Centennial Pavillion is a separate structure within the grounds of the inn, complete with a private bath and bedroom suite.

"Centennial Pavilion. Here it is." He said when he reached the place. He pinched himself nervously. "Ahh the moment's here. I'm so nervous."

Breathing deeply, he opened the door, "Excuse me."

There was a small corridor leading to the bedroom. He followed it and when he stopped in front of the room, he noticed a pair of sandals by the shoji door. He felt his heart thumping strongly in his chest.

"Um, it's Hyuuga Neji." he said in a loud voice. There was no answer. He gulped, and then called again, "Haru?" He pulled the shoji door open.

"Ha-" he froze as he looked at the person inside the room.

Lying on a futon, looking smugly at him was Naruto.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so surprised?" said Naruto.

Neji's wide eyes were so focused on Naruto that he failed to see his friend half naked on another futon to his left.

Sasuke's breathing almost failed as Neji breathed his next words.

"You- you're- Haru?"

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading.

.

Love,

P.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:**

I'm not very good with describing sceneries and places and rooms, so please bear with me. You can use your own imagination to make up for where I'm lacking. Sorry. Since this is AU please respect the fact that I adjusted my characters to suit the personalities of Go-con.

.

Almost all the dialogue and scenes are taken from the manga Gokujou Rakuen Tours. It is not a crossover. The characters from Naruto were "transported" to the world of Go-con.

.

_This story is being beta'd by__** selandora**__. Thank you very much for your guidance._

.

**Warning:** Mature content

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto, Gokujou Rakuen Tours is property of Nishimura Shuuko. This story is only for the amusement of myself and others, and no money is being made.

.

.

.

_In the previous chapter, Gaara helps Neji get rid of the effects of the aphrodisiac by having sex with him. Iruka gives back to Neji his phone after Kakashi broke it, and Neji concludes that Iruka and Kakashi couldn't be Haru. He received a text from Haru asking to meet at midnight but when he arrives there, he gets a mighty surprise._

.

"What if I say yes?" says Naruto to Neji.

"Uzumaki, you-" Neji falters.

"You look surprised."

Neji shakes his head, "No. I'm not-"

"You thought Gaara was the one?" asked Naruto, at which Neji blushed.

Sasuke gets up and dresses hurriedly, then runs out of room.

"Sasuke, wait-"

Neji tries to go after his friend but Naruto grabbed his wrist and pushed him to the ground, lying on top of him.

"Uzumaki-" he tried to struggle.

"I heard from Uchiha that you like Haru a lot. You came to the room of the man you love. Weren't you expecting something like this?" he held Neji's chin, "Instead of sending one or one hundred emails, sex is a better way to get to know a person.

Neji glared at Naruto and tried to fight out of his grip, as the blond started kissing his neck. "You are not Haru." He said to Naruto angrily, "Haru would never say such a thing."

"You never met him before. Don't assume that you know him well, " Naruto smirked, "Even though it may turn out to be different from what you imagined, anyone can create another personality online."

"No." Neji stopped and looked at Naruto, "Even if it's made up, you are definitely not Haru."

Naruto paused in his attack and looked at him stunned. Neji took the opportunity to push the blond off of him and got up. "Excuse me." Then he left.

He went to the outdoor sauna where he found Sasuke sitting with his legs on the water.

"Sasuke." he called.

"Idiot, why are you here?" scolded Sasuke, not turning his face. "You finally get to meet Haru. You don't have to worry about me!" He looked at his feet and sagged, "I know Naruto doesn't belong to just me."

"No." Neji went to sit beside his friend. "He's not Haru." He said.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at his friend. "But- Naruto-"

"Yeah," Neji sighed. "He said that but he's not Haru."

"What are you talking about? I'm confused."

"Me too. I really wanted to meet Haru." He slid his feet in the water. "I guess in the end, I'm the only one in this relationship with this 'Haru' from online. I kept thinking that we could get to know each other better after this meeting. I'm such an idiot." He squeezed his phone in his hand, "I doubt he'll be sending me any more messages."

"Neji, I'm the one who's stupid," Sasuke started.

Neji looked at him confused.

"At first, I just wanted him to remember me and then we could get into Kage through them, " Sasuke laid on the floor. "We knew from the beginning that the purpose of this trip was physical pleasure." He smacked his hand on ground and said bitterly, "We are dealing with the Kage Club here!"

Sasuke sat up and screamed, "IDIOT!" He inhaled and screamed again, "IDIOT". Sasuke inhaled again and screamed even louder, "IDIOOOOOOOT!"

His voice breaking, Sasuke panted, "I'm just – _pant_ – an idiot."

Neji looked at his friend bewildered at his outburst, and witnessed tears sliding down his face.

Sasuke put a shaking hand on his face, "When did I-", he hunched forward, surrendered, "I was only dreaming, Neji."

Neji turned back to his feet, saddened at the sobs coming from his side.

"When we get back tomorrow, I'll make you a huge parfait," Neji promised his friend.

Sasuke sniffed, "What is that?"

"It's an ice cream sundae, the size of a bucket. You'll have to finish it all." He smiled sadly, "All of it."

Neji looked up at moonlit sky, "I want to go home, as soon as possible."

.

The next day, their journey back home went uneventful.

"Ah, we're heading back now. I feel sick just thinking of the amount of work that is waiting for me," Kakashi complained.

"Well, this date is not over yet, " said Naruto.

"The final test will be held at the Kage building, on the salon on the eighty-second floor, " Iruka explained, "It'll be nighttime when we get there. Is that alright with you guys?"

Neji answered, "It's fine. Both of us are on the afternoon shift tomorrow."

Neji looked at Sasuke, who was sitting silently at his side staring out the window. He sighed then returned to the conversation.

.

"AH, WE'VE FINALLY ARRIVED!"

"Shut up, Kakashi," scolded Iruka.

The scream came from Kakashi as he was impatient from sitting for so long on the bus. It was late at night though, and the streets were quiet.

"Thank you for your hard work. The final test will start in an hour's time, at half past midnight. Don't be late!" informed Naruto.

The men entered the building and spread out. The members of Kage Club went to the elevator, Neji and Sasuke went to the Café. Sasuke had the keys so they could enter.

"Sasuke, is everything okay?" asked Neji worried.

"No problem, we have the keys with us." Sasuke opened the door, "Hey Neji, make that parfait for me."

"Seriously – _munch_ – to be able to stay – _munch_ – at such a luxurious resort – _munch_" said Sasuke while eating the ice cream Neji made. It was served on a very large bowl, with some fruit on top as decoration. Sasuke was enjoying it to the fullest. He looked at Neji working on the coffee machine.

"Neji, what are you doing? It smells nice." he asked, still munching on the parfait.

"I was just making some coffee for everybody upstairs." Neji answered while pouring coffee in 4 cups to take upstairs.

"Oh, I'm coming with you, " said Sasuke, hesitating between taking his parfait with him or leaving it. He ended up leaving it.

Upstairs on the salon, a discussion between the members of Kage Club was in place.

"I already told you, both of them have no problem!" said Iruka frowning.

"We have to go ahead with the final test. No exceptions," replied Naruto calmly.

"Naruto, this is the first time you've been so persistent. This time, I have to agree with Gaara. If you like Uchiha Sasuke, there's no reason to continue with the test." Iruka insisted.

"This date is basically a competition between Gaara and me. You can't decide to end it yourself," answered Naruto impatiently.

Iruka huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't want them getting upset just because of some stupid competition between the two of you. Besides, about Haru-"

"Iruka!" Kakashi interrupted with a hand on Iruka's shoulder and looking at Neji standing at the open door. Right behind him was Sasuke, looking just as confused at the men inside the room.

"About-" Neji's voice shook, as he became pale.

Gaara looked at him speechless.

"Neji-chan, I-" Iruka hesitated.

"Why-", Neji's hands started shaking, "Haru…"

"Ah- well-" Iruka started.

"Leave it." said Naruto impassively, "It's fine to let them know the truth before the final test begins. The real reason behind this date."

Iruka shook his head, "Naruto-"

Naruto interrupted him throwing two files at the table in front of them. Neji picked them both up and stared.

"These are our resumes." he said disbelieving.

"Both of you participated in the interviews we held in spring earlier this year, but failed." He stood up and lit a cigarette. "That may have appeared to be, but it was really the opposite. Both of you were the final suitable candidates."

Sasuke gasped. Neji continued to look at the blond as he continued to explain.

"As you know, we deal with very powerful IT businesses. With the high influx of information, any decision we make may prove to be fatal, resulting in life or death. Our elite employees will always be recruited by the competitors. It would be fine if it was just the employee, but many take trade secrets along with them."

Sasuke put a hand on his temple feeling faint.

"What we're looking for is someone with abilities as well as totally trustworthy, with no thoughts of betrayal in mind. Those are the qualities we need for one to become a member of the Kage Club."

'_What!_' Neji thought, his eyes wide.

"We've used many different kinds of methods to find the people we want, " Naruto continued, "Sometimes based on trust, sometimes based on physical relationships. We use the methods that we believe will get us the people we want. And the final test will be using the simplest way of communication…through a dating party."

He turned to them.

"And that is…_The Tour of the Finest Cuisine_."

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading.

.

Love,

P.


	6. Chapter 6 extra

**Author Notes:**

I'm not very good with describing sceneries and places and rooms, so please bear with me. You can use your own imagination to make up for where I'm lacking. Sorry. Since this is AU please respect the fact that I adjusted my characters to suit the personalities of Go-con.

.

Almost all the dialogue and scenes are taken from the manga Gokujou Rakuen Tours. It is not a crossover. The characters from Naruto were "transported" to the world of Go-con.

.

**There will be a part where dialogue is mixed with flashback. The flashback will be surrounded with "" and the text will be **_**italic**_**. The dialogue and story will continue in normal font.**

.

_This story is being beta'd by__** selandora**__. Thank you very much for your guidance._

.

**Warning:** Mature content

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto, Gokujou Rakuen Tours is property of Nishimura Shuuko. This story is only for the amusement of myself and others, and no money is being made.

.

.

.

_In the previous chapter, Neji refused to sleep with Naruto and goes in look for his friend. Sasuke breaks down over what Naruto did and cries to Neji. Iruka announced a final test for when they arrived back home. At Kage building, Neji decides to prepare coffee to take to everyone on the location of the last test. Upon arriving, he and Sasuke overhear them talking about Haru and the real reason for the dating party._

.

"Then…Haru is-" Neji trembled looking at the resume in his hand.

"A fictitious character that Gaara came up with for the test, " explained Kakashi. "This time, the test was a competition between Naruto, who chose physical intimacy, and Gaara who chose emotional intimacy."

Neji clenched his hand, crumpling the resume he was holding.

"You were testing me, " he said, his voice calm, "to see if I'd give in to Haru?"

He snarled, threw the paper at the floor then ran out of the salon.

"Neji!" Sasuke called after his friend.

"Gaara!" called Iruka to Gaara who had taken off after Neji.

"That's why I always say not to base a relationship on emotional bonds. It will end once some trivial problem comes up," said Naruto, camly.

Sasuke turned to him with a pained face.

"Whether at the bus or in the bedroom, that idiot would do anything if it was for Haru." Naruto said putting out his cigarette, then turned to leave, "I'm taking a shower."

"Naruto, you-," Sasuke started but was interrupted by Iruka that held onto his wrist.

"Umino-san…" Sasuke stared at the serious expression on Iruka's face.

"I want you to know why Naruto has been acting like this. It's because of something that happened a long time ago. You see…" Iruka started.

.

Sasuke panted as he climbed the stairs after Naruto.

"NARUTO!" he screamed.

While looking for the blond, he remembered the incident Iruka explained to him back at the salon.

"_Someone who Naruto trusted wholeheartedly betrayed him. That man was his best friend in college."_

Sasuke snarled, "Argh…where are you? NARUTO!" he called, turning another corridor.

"_They started a company called Life Factory together. Naruto really trusted that man, they shared the same goals."_

"NARUTO!" he screamed, hands on his knees.

"_When the company started to do well in the market, that man succumbed to the temptation of money and betrayed Life Factory. All their dreams, the company, their friendship…that guy betrayed it all overnight." Iruka looked down, sadly, lost in memories. "I remember-," he continued. "I remember Naruto…he- there was nothing left in that office. Naruto was so lost, he just knelt there, actually trembling, and I remember him saying: I lost to the desire of man."_

Sasuke turned another corner, still running after the blond.

"_I think…" at this Iruka turned back to Sasuke and smiled._

Sasuke finally found Naruto, almost reaching the penthouse on top of the building.

"…_the one who is most afraid to trust and love is Naruto."_

At his call, the blond turned to him. "What is it?"

Sasuke wheezed, trying to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees.

"I really love you!" he declared, "And I love your body too."

Naruto froze.

"I can't promise you I'll stay faithful to you all my life." He inhaled deeply, his breathing was better. "But if you don't want that to happen," Sasuke's hands were shaking, "if you're scared that I'll betray you…" He lifted his head to look at Naruto, tears running down his cheeks. "…then why don't you just hold on to me and never let me go!?" he finished, sobbing softly.

Naruto stared at him, eyes narrowed and clenched hands. Suddenly, he grabbed Sasuke by the back of his head and crushed their lips in a fiery kiss.

"That was quite a challenge, Uchiha." said Naruto. Sasuke blushed.

Naruto kissed him again, and proceeded to tear off Sasuke's clothes.

.

Neji was downstairs, back at the Café, standing at the counter.

"Neji." said Gaara, entering after and going to stand behind him.

"Ah, you want coffee? I'll heat it up for you." Neji said, without facing the redhead.

Gaara made to touch his shoulder, "Neji, I-"

Neji flinched away from the hand, "I'm fine. I'm honored to have a Kage Club member as an online friend. I wonder if anyone will believe me." He smiled shakily, "It will be a wonderful memory for me."

Gaara reached his hand again, "Ne-"

Neji turned to slap his hand away, and Gaara froze at the hurtful expression on the others face.

"The dream is over so-," He gave a shuddering breath. "-you don't have to be kind anymore.", then turned his back again.

Gaara's arms surrounded him by the shoulders, but he tried to struggle out of them.

"Let go!" he said, then turned and tried to push Gaara away.

"Neji!" Gaara held his wrists.

Neji started crying, sobbing painfully. "If I kn-knew this would happen – _sob_ – I wouldn't have g-gotten on the b-bus – _sob_ – then Haru and I – _sob_ – could still be – _sob_ – but now-"

Gaara squeezed Neji into his arms, letting him cry on his chest. Neji fisted the redhead's shirt and let himself go.

When the sobs subsided, Gaara his hand on Neji's hair, "I'm sorry I lied to you." Neji looked up at him. "But please, believe me. Every word I wrote to you was real."

Neji sniffled, drying his tears with his hands.

"I am the only one in the Kage Club who was selected using '_The Illusion_'. I was selected based on my abilities, but those who were rejected couldn't think of '_The Illusion_' as just another dating party. In the end, their dreams and expectations were crushed," explained Gaara. "'_The Illusion_' is a game of love and lust, but still no one was at fault. As a previous participant, I couldn't ignore the feelings of those that actually thought that this was the real deal. That's why I wanted to prove that trust could be nurtured through simple relationships."

Neji bit his lip and turned to the side but Gaara forced his chin back to him.

"When you were talking about your goals during the interview, I told myself I didn't want to let you become another victim of 'The Illusion'. I wanted to protect you, Neji." His eyes were earnest. "But after exchanging a few emails, I found that you were cheerful, very understanding, and sometimes you told some weird jokes."

"I did it on purpose!" Neji exclaimed.

"I started to like you and waited for your emails," he smiled, "I really am a novelist though."

Neji gasped, "You're kidding me!"

"Before I realized it, you had become the center of my life. The only thing I regret is…when we had sex in the forest."

"Ah!" Neji blushed fiercely.

"I should have come clean to you then." He smiled softly, "I love you, Neji."

Neji melted at the declaration. He held up his right hand and threaded his fingers with Gaara, "This is Haru's hand…"

"Neji?" asked Gaara confused.

Neji put his fingers over Gaara's lips, "Haru's voice…"

He hugged Gaara, "Haru's warmth."

"I have always wanted to meet you." He said in a shaky voice, "Always wanted to tell you…" He looked at Gaara, some tears escaping his eyes. "Haru, I love you."

They shared their kiss for the first time.

.

The next day, activity was bustling normally at Kage Café.

Neji was making coffee and pouring it for a costumer, and Sasuke was at his side.

"Neji, you purposely made a mistake during the final test." said Sasuke pointing a finger at his friend, "Even if you were blindfolded, you couldn't have made a mistake on who Sabaku was."

Neji sighed tiredly, "Weren't you the same?"

Sasuke was washing cutlery, and said softly to his friend, "That was a good chance to get into Kage."

"Maybe," answered Neji.

Sasuke huffed, then looked at the tables and frowned, "Why isn't Sabaku here this morning?" he asked confused, "I thought he couldn't wake up without drinking the coffee you make."

There was silence. Sasuke looked up at Neji and noticed him blushing darkly. His eyes widened in realization, "Oh! You already delivered the 'morning coffee'!" he exclaimed loudly, then Neji covered his mouth.

"You're too loud!" he hissed.

The doors at the Café opened, and the noise died down suddenly. The boys looked at the entrance and saw Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi heading towards them.

"Ah," Sasuke blushed, "Thank you for your help with everything."

"Hyuuga, I have something to ask you." Naruto said. Neji lifted his face, expectant.

"At that time, how could you be so sure that I wasn't Haru?" he asked.

"Well-how can I explain it-" Neji stuttered, "When I chatted with Haru, I knew what he would or would not say."

Naruto nodded, "Something that only the two of you understood…?" he muttered. "It seems I lost the competition with Gaara," he said out loud. He turned to leave, but stopped after a few steps, and turned back.

"Uchiha!" he called, then threw something at him.

"Huh?! Yes!" Sasuke struggled to catch.

"You forgot something," said the blond.

"The key to your room…" said Sasuke bewildered. When he looked up, they were almost at the door.

"Hey!" called Neji, "We are still looking forward to joining you!" The men turned back, Naruto lifted his eyebrow at him. "Getting into Kage Club is still our dream. But please, determine that yourselves if we will be the ones for you to put your trust in." Neji narrowed his eyes, "We will try again next year. If we are still the candidates that you want, please allow us to work with you."

Naruto turned to leave, "Let's go."

Iruka smiled encouraging at him, and nodded, then left with the others.

Neji released his breath then turned to Sasuke biting his nails, "Sorry, Sasuke."

"Idiot! You don't have to apologize." Sasuke looked at him, "Wasn't this the decision we made during the final test?"

Neji relaxed and answered determinedly, "Yeah."

"Ah! The 'Cuisine' partners!" exclaimed Ino, their fellow colleague at the Café, pointing at them.

"Here she comes!" the boys sweat-dropped.

She sauntered over to them, "Tell me, how was the 'Cuisine'?" she asked excitedly.

"Ah, just the dating party 'The Illusion'," answered Neji, uncomfortable.

"I want to know the details!" she flailed, "Who was there? Location? What did you do?"

Neji tried to divert the conversation. "You asked so many."

"Tell me!" she insisted.

"It was- a lot of good men- with the Finest Cuisine," Neji said smiling sheepishly.

"Really!?" Ino's eyes gleamed.

"Hey, Sabaku!" Sasuke called to the redhead that was passing just outside the Café with two other men, "You look refreshed already!" he taunted.

Neji looked at Gaara then blushed. Sasuke laughed at him. Ino looked between the three with interrogations floating over her head.

.

.

.

EXTRA

.

The bed was rocking from the strong thrusts of his blond lover. Sasuke's right leg was over Naruto's shoulder, his left was being held by one of Naruto's hands, and both his hands were restrained by the wrist, by the other hand.

Sasuke was mindless with pleasure from Naruto's thrusts. He moaned loud, cried his lover's name in rapture. He could barely hold on.

"Naruto – _pant_ – my hands – _loud moan_ – let go of my hands…I can't hold my…"

Naruto slowed his thrusts and smirked. "You can't hold back? I thought you wanted this, are you giving up?"

"But-" started Sasuke, but Naruto stopped completely and removed his erection from Sasuke's entrance. "Ahn", he shuddered from the movement. "No- wait- don't stop. So- I'm sorry. I'll hold back-"

"Sasuke", Naruto interrupted, then covered Sasuke's mouth. "Be quiet". Naruto grabbed Sasuke's thighs, lifted them, and lowered his head. Sasuke was entranced at the sight. Naruto was finally sucking him.

.

"Terminate?" asked Neji, after serving Gaara is morning coffee. They were lying in bed naked, with Neji in Gaara's arms.

"Yeah," Gaara replied. "We won't be using '_The Illusion_' anymore".

"That's good," said Neji. Gaara looked at him in question. "Well, because if I join Kage, I would have to sleep with someone else, right?" he smiled, uncomfortable. "And that's- impossible for me."

Gaara turned his face to him and kissed him fiercely. He grabbed his thigh, clearing the way and penetrated his previously prepared entrance, with strong thrusts. Neji's skin flushed and he shuddered in pleasure.

"Neji," Gaara whispered in his ear. "I would never let you do that kind of thing." He bit Neji's ear, eliciting a loud moan from his lover. "And no one," he continued, "no one else can touch you." Gaara's thrusts increased in intensity, and Neji threw his head back and cried out when his prostate was hit. "You're mine, Neji," Gaara finished.

Neji turned to Gaara, his heart beating wildly, and whispered lovingly, "Haru…"

.

Later, at the Café, Ino was pouring coffee, looking suspiciously at her Sasuke and Neji. "You're acting weird," she said.

Both boys sighed, "Wow…," lost in memories of their early morning.

Ino cried, "You see, you're holding secrets. Tell meeeeeeee, I wanna join, " she said flailing.

.

.

_This is the end of Gokujou Rakuen Tours Naruto version. Thank you for your presence. _

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading.

.

Love,

P.


End file.
